


Rainbow Bridge

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Canada, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fourth of July, Holidays, Honeymoon, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny and Ray enjoy the fireworks display at Niagara Falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 30, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 1, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Atlantic Alliance does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 304  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Notes: Happy Canada Day and the Fourth of July to all my North American friends! :)

The fireworks burst with glorious intensity, showering down in glittering sparkles against the night sky. Ray turned to look at his lover, heart swelling at the look of child-like wonder on Benny’s face. The play of light over Benny’s beautiful face was even more gorgeous than the fireworks.

The Canadian and American sides of Niagara Falls were putting on a joint show of celebration, starting tonight, the close of Canada Day, and continuing for the next three days until the Fourth of July. 

The Horseshoe Falls were wide and curved and magnificent, roaring over the rapids from the American side over to the Canadian, and the more modest American Falls could be clearly seen from the Canadian side. The Bridal Falls was set slightly apart from the rest, and he and Benny had done the Cave of the Winds tour, wearing the slickers and getting right up under the Bridal Falls, lost in a world of water and noise and it had been a helluva good time. The fact that the Falls’ ‘personalities’ were the opposite of the countries they represented never failed to make Ray smile with the irony of it all. 

Ray returned his attention to the fireworks show over the Rainbow Bridge. The name amused him because it fit so well, just like the real rainbow they’d seen today over the Falls when riding the Maid of the Mist excursion boat, and the tradition of honeymooners coming to enjoy the place where two countries met, friendly and amused by each other’s peculiarities and _of course_ the Canadian side was way cleaner than the American.

And here, where he and his new husband were enjoying their honeymoon, all the symbols were perfect, just like this moment in time as Ray slid his hand over to grasp Benny’s, and his lover squeezed back.


End file.
